Draco's Sister Rocks
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Draco's sister comes to Hogwarts for her little brother Draco. She came to give him an attitude check. "Draco, what's wrong with you?" She ask's him. His answer? "I can't tell you." Oh, and don't forget Harry's crush on Draco's older sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

Narcissa Malfoy frowned at the letter in her hands. It was a letter saying that her son was misbehaving, yet again. She was up to her knees in letters. If Draco didn't stop this soon, he'd be kicked out of school! So Narcissa thinked, what could she do to make Draco behave? She could ask Snape to… No, she's doing that now! But then Narcissa had a great idea. She'd take the thing Draco loved the most, and have it watch over hiom. Who, you ask? Well that's easy.

His sister.

**Bella Pov**  
It was a normal Saturday. Jacob and I were doing the dishes together to pass time. No, Jacob isn't my boyfriend, but he is my best friend. Now, let me tell you a few things about myself. First, the basics. I have long, black hair that reaches my waist. It sometimes get annoying, but to lighten it up, I put bright blue highlights in the back.

I'm five foot six, and taller then my mom. Unlike my family, with the bright gold hair, and all the pale skin, I'm pretty much different. Yada yada, I came to Washington to study Muggles, but I'm starting to get bored. Okay, now I'm fifteen, and my little brother Draco should be twelve now. I miss my family, but I'm not allowed to come home until I get permission.

_Ring!_

I got up and went to answer the phone glumly. "Swan Residence." I answered. But perked up when I heard my mothers familiar 'tsk' 'tks'. "Isabella, a lady shouldn't answer the phone with suck an unmannered voice." Roliing my eyes, I looked over to Jacob who was listening to my conversation. He's a werewolf, got to be careful.

"Hi mom, what do you want?" I moaned. I was really into this whole teenage thing now. "Alright sweetie, I'll just cut to the chase. Your brother is being a bully at school, and is going to be thrown out if I don't do something quick. Could you please come back to Hogwarts and set him straight?" Groaning, I punched the wall.

"Oh sweetie don't be like that. Your brother adores you. He loves the ground you walk on. It wouldn't be that hard to convince him. Please?" Mom cried, and I would have been a jerk if I said no.

"You know what, fine! I'll go, see you later." Besides, embarressing Draco is one of my best hobbies.

**(Time Skip- Bella Pov)**

Here we go, it's now or never. Pushing open the large double doors, I whistled loud. "Dang It's better then when I remembered it!" I shouted, and running in, I twirled around. Gasped rang out. Was it something I said? "Draco, where are you?" I yelled twirling again. I heard a surprised cough from one of the students. Turning in that directions, I met the eyes of my dear younger brother.

"Bella? What are you going here?" Draco whispered, with obvious awe in his voice. Hmm, I must have missed it all the other times. Mom must have been right, Draco does adore me. "Oh I'll get to that! Your in trouble baby brother." I tsked, and then turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Professor, sorry for my rude entry. I forgot about my mannors." I bowed.a

"Oh it's not trouble at all Miss Malfoy." More gasps rang out in the hall. Apparently, their surprised that Draco has a sister. Now, back to embarressing him. Snapping my fingers, I dramatically paced up and down the hall. My heels snapped against the floor with every step. "Draco? Wil you explain to me what you have been doing here? Why is Malfoy Manor filled with complaining letters about your behavior?" Pausing, I gave him a chance to talk, he didn't so I started again.

"Will you tell me, why instead of pouring into your studies, your bullying children. Will you tell me, why mom had to give me a call fourty thousand miles away?" I yelled at him, and seeing he was close to tears, stopped.

"But we're going to stop this aren't wee, we going to make our family proud right?" I told him, and he nodded. Good brother. "That'll be enough. "Professor Mcgonnagal, my I please have my scedual?" She nodded, surprised with my manners. While she ruffled around in her bag, I turned to Snape. "Hello Professor Snape, still teaching potions?" He nodded, and even Snape couldn't resist my charm. He put on a grim smile, because a full blown smile on him would be rediculous,. But since he like's me, he insist's on a tiny one.

"Yes Bella, still teaching potions, are you still a grade A detective?" He gestured over to Draco and I got what he was saying. "Yes, I take my job very seriously." Smirking, I looked over at the tables of students. Many of the girls were looking at me with envy, but the guys were more lusty. Eh, whatever. "Ms. Malfoy?" Mcgonnagal called out. And to my surprise, a piece of paper floated ever so slowly towards me. Plucking it out of air, I reread it over and over again. "Second years classes, just my luck." I muttered, and people chuckled.

"Slytherins, right?" I asked Snape, and he nodded. Flattening my skirt down, I walked over to my brother's table. Listening closely to his convo, I heard him tell Crabbe and Goyle to scoot over. "Hey Felix, eye's up here." I slapped his arm as I passed him by. Felix and I had been in first year together. I remember him as a big perv. "Hey lil bro." I whispered. He looked up and smiled, dispite the fact that I embarressed him less then a minute ago. "Will you sit with me?" He asked, and I mentally rolled my eyes. Why else would I come over?

"Sure Drake, I'm starving." Sitting down next to him carefully, I moved my skirt so it wouldn't bunch. "Hey guys, guess what happened today? I was made seeker on the Quidditch team." Smiling, I clapped for Draco. "Nice job bro. You've been practicing right?" I didn't realized my mistake until I finished my sentences. Draco is the largest bragger in the world. So I saved myself.

"Let's eat." I said excitedly, and popped a bar of chocolate in my mouth. It was delicious! "So Drake, what's after lunch?" I asked, and shook my long mane back. "Potions with Gryffindor." He said glumly, and I shook my head. You are such a hypocrite." I whispered, crushing him to my sides. "But you're my hypocrite." I made him laugh by tickling his sides. We used to do this all the time when he was a baby. Man, those were the days.

**(Time Skip- Bella Pov)**

"You know Drake, I feel really out of place here." I motioned to the group of twelve year olds in class. Professor Snape was going to be ten minutes late, so he left me in charge. "Well don't be! Com on, sit with me." He said with the trade marked Malfoy smirk. Well sorry to bust your bubble, but no. I'm sitting with someone else.

"No thank's Drake. I can't make friends if I'm crowding around you all the time. You understand right?" He shook his head yes, and smirked again. "Just tell me if someone causes you any trouble." Nodding, I walked away. What the heck is he going to do? Give em a bat boogie hex? But whatever.

"Where am I going to sit?" I murmered aloud, and a lot of heads swiveled towards me. Mentally, I counted the seats. It brought me to a chair right next to an unfamilar boy. Sitting down, I offered my hand.

"Hi, my name's Bella." He looked up, he must have been expecting me to be rude because he looked surprised. "My-My name's Neville. Your new right?" He asked me nervously, and I smiled. "Yeah, if your Neville Longbottom, then Draco's obviously 'Met' you. You don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore. I've got my eyes on him." I punched my hands together as a joke, and he laughed.

"I have a question. Why are you coming to Hogwarts now? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but you seem a little old for a second year. Not that your old or anything. I mean your very pretty and… I'll shut up now!" He stuttered.

"No Neville, it's alright. Your entitled to your opinion. And actually, by the time I was ten, I was fully trained in keeping my magic under control. I could take questions you'd ask, and turn it into a full lecture. If you have a question about anything, I will have a better answer then a textbook. So I decided that since I knew enough about Wizarding, I'd learn about Muggles. So I moved to the Muggle world and, well you know the rest." I smiled at him and took my notebook out. "Wow Bella, your really nice." He blushed.

"You know what Neville, I think the two of us are going to be very good friends." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Bella Pov **

So you see Neville, it's really not that hard. Slice them, not dice them." I assured Neville while we worked on our potions. Professor Snape watched in disdain as Neville sliced the roots. Obviously, because that instruction wasn't printed. Sure this would backfire; he waited for the explosion that would never come. The potion boiled and bubbled, and slowly came to a shimmering sizzle.

"We did it." Neville whispered softly, as if he couldn't believe it. "We did it!" He half shouted in excitement. A grin crossed my face when Snape gave me thumbs up. "Thank you Bella, you're the best." Neville told me fondly, and did something I didn't even guess was coming. He got up on his tippy toes, yes I said tippy toes, and placed a warm wet kiss on my cheeks. Whoa. That's sweet. "Aww, Neville. It was all in you the whole time. I just gave you the confidence to complete the task." I patted his head and giggled at the blush on his cheeks.

"The room was quiet again, so I thought that I could show off a bit. "Alright Neville, I've made you a list of tips that I want you to keep. When it's not in your hands, it's in your bag." Aww, I sound like a teacher, or even a mother. "These should help you with your inability to remember." I handed him my paper, and he nodded gratefully. Looking back to my own paper, I saw it was gone. I didn't have to look far. Professor Snape was rereading my report on Werewolves.

"Isabelle, the last time I checked, this is a potions class. Not Defense against the Dark Arts. Why is this paper on Werewolves?" He asked me sourly, and I shook my head. "Wrong paper Professor, here." I took the one sitting next to my hand and passed it forward. Funny, the expression on his face was impressed. "Very well." He decided, and gave it back. Now that's more like it.

Harry Pov

"Ron, you see her?" Looking up, from the piece of parchment paper he was writing on, Ron looked to me in surprise. "Who?" He asked, and I nodded towards Bella up front. She was doodling in her notebook, already done with the assignment. "Bella Malfoy? Yeah, what about her?"

The sound of her pen consistently scratching on the paper was really loud. "How come you weren't surprised when we all found out Malfoy had a sister?" Ron shrugged and wrote on his paper again. "That's because when I was little, she used to babysit me. I had a bit of a crush on her back then." Silence. Ron can talk all he wants to, I know he still likes her. I think I'll tease him a little. "Oh, you don't like her?"

"No, I do, I just don't like her like… that. Okay, so I like her." Ron puffed, and I chuckled. There was just something about that girl.

Bella Pov

"Come on Draco, next class is up! Move it!" I cheered excitedly at my embarrassed brother. "Quiet!" He begged me. "Alright, fine. But… What class do we have next?" I giggled at myself. Draco reached over and took my hand in his. "Ugh, Defense against the Dark Arts. I'll show you where it is." Smiling, I compared Draco to my last boyfriend, Edward.

Wow Draco, your more affectionate than my last boyfriend." He blushed the tiniest bit, but tried to cover it up with a cough. "So, who's the teacher?" I asked him. Draco shrugged. "Our last teacher, Ms. Cornrows, left yesterday. She's going to have a baby or something." Ahh.

"Is this it?" I looked at the large double doors in front of us. "Yep." He laughed at me. "Then let's go in." I practically dragged him into the classroom. Wait, what the heck?

"Dad?" I couldn't believe it! What's he doing here? "Hello Bella, Draco." He waved from behind the desk. Draco and I stepped forward timidly.

He waited until we sat down to talk. "I took a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to keep an eye on you two." He smirked, and I nodded.

"Well Father… That's just terrible!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bella Pov

Class with my dad wasn't that fun. He made me sit next to Draco, help him with his work, and answer the most ludicrous questions ever! I was more than happy to get out of there! It was pretty much a free period, so I decided to take Draco and have him show me around the castle. He was pretty excited about that!

"How about we go see some of my friends first? Is that okay?" He asked for my permission, and I nodded. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother? But yeah sure Dray. Where are they?" Draco opened his mouth to answer, but the words that came out weren't his.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" Hitting Draco's arm, I pretended it was him that said it. "Draco that's gross! Don't say things like that." He mouthed 'ow' and 'what' to me. Winking, I leaned closer and whispered. "I'll meet you in the common room in less than an hour." Nodding, he walked away to the dungeon.

"Well now that that's taking care of." I turned around, pretending it was the truth. What I saw made me so swoony I blushed. Damn girly emotions! But seriously, this guy was smoking hot! He had brown, wavy hair that looked very floppy. Grey and green eyes that made my heart melt. A tall, lean body and a dazzling smile. He was perfect!

Okay, play it cool. "Hi." He smirked at my feeble attempt to keep it cool. "Hello beautiful." Crap. I blushed again. "I'm Bella Malfoy, and you are?" His smiled dropped, but as fast as if happened, it came right back up. "Brett Riddle." He said, and my shock showed. He looked worried. "Now I know what you're thinking, but-"

"I had no idea that people still used Muggle names that old here. But I love your name. Britt, I mean Brett. Reminds me of something that I enjoy using in my hair." His face was shocked. Did I say something wrong? "Oh, did I say anything mean?" He shook his head no, and actually laughed. It was more of a relieved, awkward chuckle, but nonetheless a laugh.

"The majority of this school is afraid of me because of my last name. Riddle was the last name of the Dark Lord." Nodding, I shrugged. "You don't care that my last name is Riddle?" He gawked, and I nodded. "It's just a last name. It's not like you're the Dark Lord in disguise." He chuckled and shook his head no.

"Hey, would you like to do something? I mean, if you're busy or something, you don't have to come now." Shaking my head yes, quickly, I felt my earrings bounce. "Yeah sure, I'm free. But I have to be back in less than an hour. My brother's waiting for me." There's that dazzling smile again.

"Where do you want to go?" I wasn't really used to this dating thing, so that was all I got. "How about let's just walk and talk on the ground." He held out his hand. Looking from his charming face, to his strong hand, I took his hand and nodded. We began our walk with some happy questions.

"So, how old are you?" I started out. "Sixteen and I know your fifteen." Nodding, I looked around. We were out of the castle and on the grounds now. "Hey, ask me something that you generally want to know about me." I mused at the dreamy boy beside me. "Alright, answer me this, what's it like being a Malfoy? I mean, how's the relationship between each other?" He sounded sad, maybe his family's a bunch of jerks.

"Well, we're all pretty close, I can tell you that. Draco, my little brother, adores me more then life itself. He looks up to me a lot, although he likes to think that I look up to him." Brett laughed. "And my mom, I was her little princess growing up. She always needed my opinion on something. 'If Bella doesn't like it, it's not worth it'." I joked to Brett, and he genuinely laughed at my joke.

"And your dad?" He mentioned sadly. "I'm daddy's little princess of course. I could do no wrong in his eyes. He's overprotective, and I can already tell that Draco will end up the same way. But their my family, and I loved them all very much. "So what about-" I stopped talking. His hand was cradling my cheek ever so gently. My milk chocolate eyes mixed with his iron grey eyes. His fingers flexed, and brushed my bangs out of the way.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are beautiful?" Blush flushed to already rosy cheeks."Wow, I'm impressed. How many girls did you say that to?" It was a test, he looked me over again. "I already told you Bella. No other girl in this school with touch me, nonetheless look at me. You're the first girl I've ever even said this too. But… I have practiced this in front of a mirror." I giggled, but stopped when I noticed that he still had his hand on my cheek.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. Frowning, I shrugged. "But we have to take it slow"

"Alright, we'll take it slow."

(3 hours later)

Bella Pov

We collapsed onto the pristine mattress in a pile of sweat soaked, gasping hot messes. Less than there hours ago, I said we'd take it slow. And we've just had sex on school grounds, and I've got some kid of Promise ring on my finger. I'm really loosing it today aren't I?

"So, how was it?" He asked me, and I blushed again. I've done this, what? At least eighteen times today. I've known this kid for all of three hours, and we already had… well you know what together! "Oh shit Draco's probably worried sick. I have to go." But when I looked up, he was asleep.

Rolling out of bed, I quickly changed back into my long skirt and shirt. Putting my heels back on, I did my best to calm down. Hopefully, no one notices my weird hair. I was fully dressed, so I took one last look at Brett. He was a good person, a deuce for fucking me so early, but still a good guy.

Oh crap it's so late! Taking my heels off again, I decided to book it to the Great Hall. It's dinner time, I can already tell. There was a loud, chatting, annoying noise coming from the room. I didn't want to go in, so I decided to call Draco over. I wildlu waved my hands, but before I got his attention, a thought occurred to me. Did we use protection at all? Of course not, Fuck!

But one last look at Draco told me we could make this work. I can already imagine what people would say about me.

Draco's sister rocks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Draco Pov

This is the best year ever! Bella's back! But lately, she's been acting a little distant lately. I think that we should hang out more. Wait, we do enough of that! So maybe, I should find out more about what she likes by calling her best friend. The one that she hung out with in Washington. Good thing I stole her phone, I could use that! Before she had left the room, I had snuck it out of her pocket. It's all for a good cause after all. I took her smart phone out of my pocket and scrolled through her contacts. I got a few questionable stairs from the people around me, but I didn't care. There were a bunch o people in there, but thank Merlin their all grouped. I went straight to the friends group and called the first person that popped up. His name is Jacob. Putting the phone up to my ear, I listened to the long ring. After two of them, he finally picked up.

"Hey Bella." Was what he said. Oh, now this is awkward. "Ugh, actually, it's Draco."

"Who?" Had to think, he was smart. "Draco, Bella's brother. I stole her phone so I could ask her friends some questions." Silence. Hmm, this is getting weird. Maybe I'm taking it all wrong.

"Bella never mentioned a brother. But I'm pretty sure you might be telling the truth. So… what kind of questions do you have for me?" Hmm… "Well, Bella's been acting a little distant these last days. I figured that if I could talk to some of her friends I could help her. She's a little glum lately. Not like depressed, more like in shock." He was silent for a long time. "Hello." I asked.

"Is Bella there? Maybe I can find out-" But I could no longer hear him. The phone was smacked out of my hand, and I watched in horror as it was smacked out of my hand, and across the floor. It was a Slytherin six year, Brett Riddle. Some people think he's the Dark Lord's heir, but I don't think so. But I'm a tiny bit scared. He slammed his hands down on the table and growled. "Where's your sister?" He growled angrily, and I shrugged.

"I don't know." Was all I said. But the truth was, I knew where she was. In her bedroom, sleeping. But that was normal for her. "Are you angry?" I asked as bravely as I could. "No." He grunted, and at that point the answer came to me. If I wanted to get the answer I wanted, I'd need to talk to Brett. She hadn't started acting weird until a week ago. The exact day she met him.

"Brett? Can I ask you a question about Bella? And be honest." I warned him, as he sat down across from me. He nodded. "Shoot." He yawned, and slumped down in his chair. "Okay, Bella's been acting really weird lately. All she does lately is camp out in her dorm and sleep." His eyes flashed with worry. "Is… Is she acting a little moody?" He asked in a sort of high pitch voice. I nodded.

"The other day, she yelled at me for stepping on a flower." All the color drained from his face.

"Okay, she's going to hate me for telling this but… I might have gotten her pregnant." He sputtered awkwardly. Time froze. "What. The. Fuck!" Was all that came out of my mouth. Anger bubbled up inside me; my vision was suddenly blurred by red. "Hey kid, calm down. It's not a big deal." He said with a smirk.

"It's not a big deal?! You knocked up my sister!" I'll kill you!" I screamed… I mean yelled across the table. Gasps rang out across the whole Great Hall.

"Shh." He tried to shush me, but I shook my head no. "Don't tell me to shut up you perv!" I got up and reached for my wand. Picking it up, I contemplated hitting him with a crucio. But decided against it, because Father would probably take care of Brett himself, judging by the furious look on his face. Well, Maybe Bella won't get in too much trouble.

Yeah, and maybe the Dark Lord will actually kill Harry Potter this year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bella Pov

I have been minding my own business in my dormitory, folding clothes, when there was a knock at the door. I was puzzled. Why would the girls need to knock? "Come in!" I called. To my shock, it was Professor Snape, along with Professor Dumbledore. Behind them, were Dad and Draco? Huh. Oh how I hope this isn't what I think this it. **(A/N: Oh no. This is so awkward!) **"Hello Professors, plus Draco." I formally stated.

Professor Dumbledore didn't smile. "Ms. Malfoy, please come with me." Confusion swept over me as I followed the four of them up the stairs. Father studied me up and down intently, and Draco was staring at the floor guilty. "Ohm Drake what did you do?" I groaned. He looked up at me and frowned. "It wasn't what I did, it's what you did." Huh? But when Dumbledore opened up the door, I now fully understood why I was here. Oh shit! Brett put a hand over his shoulder and waved. Without looking at me, he said 'Hey Bella'. He said bored and carelessly.

"Don't even speak to her. Don't look at her. Don't even think about her." He started, and I looked around confused. Brett, seeing this, shrugged. "There on to us babe, they already know." Father ignored him. "Draco. Bella, into the hall." He said, and led the two of us into the hall.

"Things are going to be different around here. Bella, Draco is going to be attached to your hip for now on. We're moving him to your Dorm. The other girl will be moved. You eat together, walk the hallways together, and sit together during classes. You are not to speak to, or to see this boy in there at all. Violation of the rule will result in instant suspension." Dad growled at me. Huh, that's not that bad.

He must have seen the relief on my face.

"And as for you Bella, once school is done, you will not return to Washington. Nor will you contact any of your friends from there. You will return to Malfoy Manor each and every summer." My blood went cold. "But you can't do that!" I practically screamed. "I can do that and I just did. You will not move out of Malfoy Manor until you finish school. That's five more years." He said with the traditional Malfoy smirk.

"But that's not fair! I turn seventeen in two years, I'll be an adult!" But he wasn't budging. After about five minutes. I decided to accept my fate.

"Anything else?" I asked, and Father frowned. "No. That will be all. Your detention slip will be sent to you soon." He smirked, as if I really cared.

"Alright, come on Dray, I'm going to take a nap. And later, we'll talk about something." Draco groaned as I dragged him down the hall. "Oh wow, do I have to spend detention with you." Draco groaned again. Snickering, I rubbed my tummy. "Yes Dray Dray, it's going to be the three of us. You, me, and baby Justin." He fixed his eyes on me.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" He scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration. I shrugged nonchalantly. "Mothers tuition." I giggled at Draco's disgusted expression. "Oh, don't worry Drake; I'm sure you'll be a great Uncle."

(Time Skip)

Breakfast was interesting to say the least. Everyone's eyes were trained on me, but I didn't care. In fact, I chose today to make some friends. Ignoring Draco's sounds of protest, I dragged him over to the Gryffindor table. The first thing that came out of his mouth was:

Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mud blood having a picnic." I slapped Draco's arm hard for that. "Don't," Was all I said.

"Hello, my name is Bella and this is my baby brother Draco. But you can call him Dradles." The three kids in front of us laughed at Draco's embarrassment. "Hey Bella, it's me Ron." I looked at the red headed kid and studied him. Yep, that was definitely Ron. "It's nice to see you again. You want to introduce me to your friends?" I smiled at the two kids beside him.

"Yeah sure. This is my friend Hermione, and my best bud Harry." I almost giggled at the expression on Hermione's face. "Well, nice to meet you both." I shook all three of their hands and smiled. "You guys are really nice, oh! You wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would you?" I smiled at the bashful child in front of me. Draco must have been jealous or something, because he pinched me.

"Bella, I thought you said you wanted to make friends? Why don't we actually go somewhere where theirs people I actually don't hate?" Draco said out loud. Ignoring him, I listened to Harry. "Yes I am, I had no idea Malfoy had a sister till a few weeks ago. Well actually, a week ago." He rambled on and on, I patiently waited for him to stop. It was when he did, that I noticed Hermione scrutinizing my stomach.

"Is there something wrong Hermione?" I asked her, and she jumped a little. "Ugh, no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. Everyone's entitled to their opinion." Draco spoke out of turn. "Well why don't you entitle me to my opinion then?" Huh, I have an answer to that.

"Because your opinion sucks." Everyone in hearing range laughed at my joke. Draco groaned. "So, what classes do you three have after this? I wouldn't mind joining you?" Draco's knuckles clutched together tightly at my words.

"Oh, we have charms, but we're with Raven claw. But we'll be happy to sit with you at any other classes." Hermione hummed happily to me.

"Oh, that'll be great, So Ron… Do you still have a crush on me?" Ron spit out his pumpkin juice at full speed. EW! But funny enough, it hit Draco. "That's it! We're leaving!" Draco yelled.

Huh, I think I'm starting to enjoy having kiddy friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_October 30, 2000_

_ Dear diary, I just took a Muggle Pregnancy test, and it turns out that I am pregnant. But I don't mind. Hey, the world could use another pureblood witch. Or maybe even a wizard. What will I name this baby? Maybe Chris or even Jonathan. And if it's a girl, then maybe even April._

"Bella? What the heck are you writing?!" Draco moaned out loud. I slammed my diary shut and jumped. "Nothing Drake, follow me. We're going to the owlery." I picked up my purse and led him down the hall. "Why are we going to the owlery?" Draco asked curiously. And I rubbed my stomach.

"I'm going to mail my best friend in Washington some important instructions." Draco raised his hands up in frustration and confusion. "But dad said you couldn't go back to Washington until you finish school." He said with a matter of fact tone.

"Draco, I'm not going to Washington, I'm just going to send a list of things I'm going to need for the baby to stay healthy. It's going to need a few things. When I was in Washington, I researched what Muggles did to keep their babies healthy, so I'm going to ask my friend to pick up a few things." I explained to Draco, and he nodded.

When we got there, I took out the letter I had written the night before explaining my situation to Jacob. Hopefully, he'll understand. I picked out the strongest looking owl in there, and tied the letter to its leg. "Be careful." I warned it, and it nodded its little head. I watched it take off, and stood still thinking. I wonder what this little bundle of my flesh would like.

Maybe Brett's beautiful hair, with my bold grey eyes. It would be small and petite, with plump and pink lips. "Bella." I snapped out of my thinking when Draco pulled on my hand. "Let's go, I'm hungry." He said sadly, and I nodded. "Okay Drake, let's go." I smirked and we both marched out of the room proudly.

"So Bella, what kind of freaking cravings do you think you'll have? Peanut butter and jelly on fried potatoes skins? Popcorn dipped in cheese and Alfredo sauce? Oh, or maybe you'll want me to chew up your popcorn for you, spit it into a bowl, and then you'll eat that." Draco laughed to himself, so I did what any normal sister would do I that moment.

I pushed him down the stairs.

**Bump.**

** Thump.**

** Tumble.**

He landed at the bottom with a loud **"Oomph!" **He didn't seem too happy. "Bella, what the heck was that for? I was just poking for some fun." He tried to assure me, but I screamed in rage.

_**"No Drake! Don't play that shit with me! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you can say that! Don't think that I'll just back off and be the perfect little princess that everyone wants me to be, because I don't play that crap. Go back to the room! I'm going to get a sandwich!" **_I screamed in my own hormone filled rage. I turned and ran, leaving Draco standing there open mouthed.

"But we're supposed to stay together." He stuttered, trying to stumble after me. "Fine, then, but hurry up before I leave you here." He looked hurt. "Listen Bella, I'm going to let that slide because of the hormones, but you really need to calm down. Your getting a little out of control." He flinched, as if expecting me to hit him. I would of, but I noticed the bright dark blood drop trailing down his nose. I broke down into sobs.

"Oh I'm so sorry Drake! Your such a good brother!" I cried out, and then threw myself on top of him in a bone crushing hug. "Bella, it's okay, just please, I'm begging you, let go!" He cried, but I only squeezed him tighter. "I love you so much Dradels, the only reason I'm so hard on you is because I love you!" I cried.

"Bella, Draco?" What are you doing?" Dad's voice question from behind us, and he stepped into my view. "Bella, are you attempting to murder our brother? Because I don't think it's very nice." He gestured to my breathless baby brother on the floor beneath me. Letting go of Draco, I put my knees on either side of him and stretched over head.

"Actually, I was just giving my cute little brother a hug. Do you want one?" I jumped up and pulled Draco with me. Father looked at Draco's breathless state, and rolled his eyes. "You know, when your mother was pregnant with the both of you, her hormones were terrible! Sorry Draco, you're going to have to deal with hers." He gestured to me, and I laughed.

"And how long until they go away?" Draco yelled, and Father laughed. "About nine months or so." He shrugged. Draco gasped.

"For a whole year?" He shouted, and both Dad and I laughed. Draco sure was a tool! "Bella I want you to know that you're a big girl, and I don't blame you for a mistake. You're a great daughter, and I'm sure you're going to be a great mother too. Oh, and your mother has something to say." He finished his speech by pulling out what must have been a howler. Fear filled me.

I took the letter in my hands and felt around for my pride. Open it or not? But I didn't get a choice, it exploded open in my hands and yelled like crazy.

_**"Isabella Malfoy! I-"**_ I opened a classroom door and threw it inside.

"Well that's better. Anyway, I get the gist of what she's saying, but don't worry about me. Everything will be fine." I assured them both, and I waved Draco over. "Come on Dray, I want to go to the library, we have a quiz coming up anyway." I said. We waved goodbye to Dad, who was beaming from ear to ear. "Alright, see you children later; I need to finish grading some papers anyway." He said.

And with those words said, Draco and I climbed up the stairs hurriedly. It was when we got to the top that I heard shootings. "You did this Potter!" I heard being screamed. Draco snickered when he heard Potter's name.

"Come on Drake, let's go see what happened." I urged, and started running down the hall at full speed. "Wait for me Bells!" He called after me. I rounded the corner just in time to see Filch chewing down Harry about… His cat." It was hanging upside down over a puddle of water. EW it's dead!

"What happened?" I tried to calm down Filch, but he was freaking out. He loves that cat. When Filch could think clearly, he rounded back to Harry. Whom might I add, was speechless? "That boy killed my cat!" Filch screamed.

"She's not dead Argus, just Petrified." Dumbledore's voice spoke crumbly soft. "What?" Argus spoke wide eyed. I whistled to Harry, and he turned to me swiftly. "Come here Harry." I told him, and he instantly came over.

"What happened, did you do this?" I whispered, and he furiously shook his head no. "Harry, please come to my office." I flashed Harry a hopeful smile as he walked away with Dumbledore. Aww, he's harmless. Now, I wonder who the real culprit is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella Pov**

The next morning, Harry sought me out. "Bella, I wanted to say thank you for standing up for me yesterday-!"

"Harry don't worry about it." I smiled at him not failing to notice the blush spread across his cheeks. Well…I am cute. "Uh, Bella… would you like to…study at the library with me and my friends?" He asked, and I nodded. I mean, it's not like I've got anything better to do.

"Cool, let's start walking." He said, and led the way down the hall. "Err Harry. Don't you have Potions class now?" I smirked, stretching my arms high overhead. "Oh yeah. Oh, yeah we do. We'll- we have to go to Potions first," I wish he'd stop being nervous.

"Okay, so Harry, what are we researching at the library? We might not have to go there anyway." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, and he laughed.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously, and I swayed to a stop outside Snape's door.

"Well, I've read over one thousand books on all of the subjects you could possible ask me. I could name over one thousand potion ingredients, what they do, when they were invented, who invented them, and what potions they could all be used for in the same breath.

"I have a photographic memory." I said, causing Harry to smile. His face exploded in happiness as he whispered excitedly.

"Bella, do you know what the 'Chamber of Secrets' is then?" He asked hopefully, and I nodded too. "Harry, I know everything about the 'Chamber of Secrets'. I know probably more about the Chamber then the book, _Hogwarts, A history._" I smirked, and walked inside class. Harry just smiled even wider. "Good." He said, but looked as if a thought had just struck him.

"Hey Bella, what happened to your brother? Weren't you both supposed to stick together?" He said.

"Yeah, but I ditched him by the girls bathroom. I told him I had morning sickness, and jumped out of the window." I whispered to Harry. He snorted.

"Class take your seats." Professor Snape said, looking at Harry and I. "Potter you're late. That will be six points from-!"

"He was with me Professor. Asking me questions about homework. So if you must take points from Gryffindor, take points from Slytherin too." I huffed, and sat down at Harry's table. Obviously, Snap didn't say a word. Hermione and Ron looked up at me.

"Hello Bella. That was really nice of you… I swear there aren't any Slytherin's like you anymore." Hermione mused. Proud of my Slytherin pride.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I smirked.

"Guys, Bella knows about the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said, and Hermione smiled even wider.

"Really, Bella will you please tell us?" Hermione said. "I would read it myself but… I left my copy at home and there's a two week waiting list."

"Yeah sure, no problem at all. Well, as you all know of course, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago." I stopped, for Uncle Snape was staring.

"Should I stop?" I asked, realizing that the whole class was clinging on to my every word. "No, no it's fine. I'm curious to know what your knowledge on the subject is." He said in an oily arrogant voice.

Just like his hair…

He suddenly glared as if he could read my mind. (Oh wait, he can)

"Okay well as I was saying. The precise date is uncertain. Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by four of the greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together. Far from prying muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people. And witches and wizards suffered much persecution." I paused to gaze around the room.

"For a few years, the founders worked in Harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But when disagreements sprang up between them, a rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _**selective **_about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all magical families, Purebloods," I explained.

"He disliked taking students of muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The result was Slytherin leaving the school." I said, popping my finely glossed lips.

"The story goes on to say that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing about. Slytherin sealed the chamber so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the chamber of secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all unworthy to study magic." THERE WAS AN EARIE SILENCE AS I FINISHED TELLING THE STORY.

"BELLA, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'THE HORROR WITHIN' THE CHAMBER?" RON ASKED.

"THERE IS BELIEVED TO BE SOME SORT OF MONSTER, WHICH THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN ALONE CAN CONTROL." I SMIRKED. THE WHOLE CLASS EXCHANGED NERVOUS LOOKS. Snape NOTICED THIS.

"THE WHOLE THING IS NONSENSE OF COURSE. Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber. Many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist, a tale to frighten the gullible." Snape said, and I rolled my eyes.

"But sir," Seamus Finnegan said, "If the chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else _**would **_be able to find it."

"Nonsense. If a long line of Hogwarts teachers couldn't find a thing-!"

"But Professor," Piped Parvati Patil. "You probably have to use Dark Magic to open-!"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use dark magic doesn't mean he can't. I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-!"

"But maybe you've got to be relate to Slytherin. So Dumbledore couldn't-!" Began Dean Thomas, but Snape of course had had enough.

"THAT WILL DO." He said sharply. "It is a myth! It doesn't exist!"

"Uncle Snape are you hiding something?" I smirked sarcastically at him. That made him groan.

(Sometime after class)

Draco was pretty mad at for ditching him. "Could've got us both in big trouble. I was standing there for an hour!" He yelled but I really didn't care. I was thinking about Brett, my baby daddy. Is it possible that he's the heir of Slytherin?

And if so, what am I going to do about it?

_**(A/N: Sorry about the capitals and everything, but I don't have enough time to fix it. But anyway, the next chapter is when Brett sees Bella! They might have a little chat about the baby! Or maybe even his past… Ooh oh! I wonder if Brett Riddle really is the heir of Slytherin. Or do I just like the name Riddle? Find out in the next installment of: Draco's Sister Rocks!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A talk with my baby daddy

**Bella Pov**

My palms started to sweat a little. He was sitting right there, four desks away. All I had to do was write a note, put it on his desk, and walk away. But… I couldn't do it. I felt like a prepubescent school girl trying to get her crush to look at her. Yeah, you know when people look at someone and apparently they can feel the stare? I can't seem to get that to work. But Brett has that skill completely mastered. I took a piece of paper and wrote on it with my quill.

_**Brett, meet me at the bathroom on the secret floor. The girl's bathroom. It's out of order so no one would really think to go there. Plus it's haunted. Right after class is over will do. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

I seriously hope that he doesn't think too much about the 'Love' part. So after carefully folding the paper into a triangle, I got up and made my way carefully to his desk. Without stopping, I dropped the triangle of my love on his desk. Wait, what if he doesn't show? Oh this is just so complicated! Pretending like I was just receiving a book from a nearby desk, I went back to my seat. Looking up, I felt my face flush bright red as he smirked at me. He was staring at me so… intently, I felt like I was being X-rayed. His eyes were so… naughty. Okay, I have to look away now, or my face just might turn the color of a tomato.

I was more then glad as I looked away. But his eyes were still staring at me. How long has it been since we've talked? Thinking about all the questions I was going to ask him tonight made me feel really nervous.

"Miss Malfoy, you may leave now." Professor McGonagall said, making me jump. Jeez, that was the longest two hours of detention ever! Brett will be out soon, so I'll have to hurry.

Gathering my books, I walked out of class, trying not to walk too fast. I felt his eyes, but ignored them. My feet padded against the floor silently as I hurried to a brisk jog. Detention was the few times that I didn't have Draco as a Labrador puppy. Ooh, I think I'll turn Draco into a puppy later on. When I reached the bathroom I slipped inside and looked around for Myrtle. I didn't look far. She appeared beside me, and glared at me suspiciously.

"Why are you so happy looking?" She said, and I shrugged. "I'm meeting my boyfriend."

"But this is a girl's bathroom."

"It won't be too long Myrtle." I said, but heard him outside the bathroom door. Who else would knock?

"Could we please just…? Have a few minutes of privacy?" I begged her quietly, walking towards the door. She huffed, but nodded. And by the time I reached the door, she had disappeared down the toilet.

As soon as I opened the door, I was engulfed in a pair of warm, strong arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over, and I felt the overwhelming urge to smile. He really did care.

"For what Brett?" I whispered into his chest. He made obvious hand signals. "For knocking you up. Although the process was pretty nice, I think that it was pretty jerky of me." He said, and I actually did laugh. As his hands try to feel my stomach, I felt the overwhelming urge to suck in. Good think I'm not fat.

Yet.

"So, how is it being pregnant? I mean other then feeling fat and everything. My mother told me that when she was pregnant with me, she felt like a whale!" He said shamelessly, and I looked at him angrily.

"I'm not a whale! And I don't feel fat! In fact, I feel sexy!"

"For now, it's too early right now. But…You do look sexy. I must admit that." He smirked again, grabbing me in a tight hug. But this time, he kissed me. It was so loving and full of passion; my brain felt like it was going to explode. The butterflies really flew into overload about now. His smooth lips moved softly against mine as my hands flitted across his chest.

When we broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine to breath, and I took the chance to ask a question.

"Brett?" I asked softly, causing him to look serious again. "I wanted to ask you about your family. All truth, no lies." I made him swear, and he grudgingly nodded.

"You're the first person to ask me. But I knew that it was only a matter of time before you figured it out. You think that I'm the Heir of Slytherin… Right?" He said, and I suddenly felt awkward. I'm not sure how he'd feel about that.

"Yes, I do. Honestly, you pretty much fit the descriptive bill of the Heir of Slytherin. You have the same last name as an evil Dark Lord, everyone is afraid of you (Apart from me) and who else would want to cast revenge on the improper Magical children then an older Slytherin?" I smirked at him, but felt chills spread through my veins when he smirked right back.

"Well, you've got part of those things right. I am a legal Heir of Slytherin (Gasps from me) but I'm not behind the attacks. I can't even find the chamber really. But I can tell that the Chamber is real and has already been opened, but I don't know who has opened it. **I am the only Heir of Slytherin.**" He seemed angry at the thought, and I believed that he was innocent.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing a few mud bloods killed, but I wouldn't do it myself! I'm not that cruel!" He shouted, but I shushed him as quietly as I could. Myrtle is definitely listening to us.

"I'm not…" He breathed heavily. "I'm not like my Father." He breathed out, sounding ashamed.

"Brett, what are you talking about-?!"

"Sixteen years ago I was born. He kept me a secret from the whole world.He thought that I would grow up to be just like him. A cruel, foul, and evil beast. I would rule the world with him one day…" He sucked in a deep breath, and I was curious. I didn't interrupt him though.

"My mother, Anastasia…something… I can't remember the rest. She died when I was four. And Father doesn't want me to know more then I should. He… he killed her because she didn't want that evil life for me. She wanted me to grow up happy."

I gasped at the free flowing tears crossing down his cheeks. They were so unfamiliar and unexpected. "I watched her die, so I knew the truth. I disobeyed my father many times, but he didn't kill me. I learned to bite my tongue and shut my mouth to keep from being punished. All that needed to be done was listen to what he said. He never loved me…and avoided touching me if he could. 

I learned that at a very young age, that no one was going to love me the way my mother loved me. My father would hate me, forever." I stayed silent at his confession, really saddened.

"My father killed many people, without remorse too. He told me that… If I didn't do what I was told, I would end up like his victims. My father was and is one of the most feared men alive today. Lord Voldemort." He stopped again, and the similarities flew weirdly around my mind. But it was 100% possible. And I believe him.

"The first six years of Hogwarts was practically torture for me. I was alone; no one liked me, or even tried to get to know me… But then you showed up." He threw me a loving look, and I sadly smiled. He has been through so much!

"I couldn't believe it. You were like the sun to my rain! But then, the teachers tried to tear us apart. But we were too smart for that. I love you!" I felt my eyes widened, and my mouth slid open. But before I could reply and say I love you to, Brett's eyes widened, he ran to the stalls, and locked himself in. I was wondering what the heck he was doing when the door flew upon, revealing who else but Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They looked really taken aback by my presence.

"Oh err, hi Bella. I'm sorry, we didn't think-!" I opened my mouth to tell them it was okay but Harry spoke up first.

"It's alight Hermione, we can trust Bella. She won't tell, right?" He asked me, with his big pine green eyes, and I nodded.

"So, what are you guys doing in here? Playing spin the bottle?" I smirked at the idea, and laughed at the grossed out expression on each of their faces.

"No!"

"Of course not!"

"She's not even that pretty!" Ron shouted, and pointed at Hermione. Hermione looked totes mad. "Ronald that's so untrue! I am very pretty! Most people our age think that I am very-!"

"Don't care, so Bella… What are you doing here? Other then standing in the middle of the bathroom?" Ron asked, and I stifled a laugh. "Um… I was… Well what else do you do in a bathroom?!" I said, and turned around. I was staring right at the stall Brett had run in, but I couldn't see or tell that he was even there.

"Oh, well we wanted to ask you a very important question-!" Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence when Ron elbowed her. I frowned, what was he trying to keep from me?

He pulled her close so that they could whisper, and her rage slowly turned to realization, and when she looked at me… Suspicion. Also, there was some badly controlled fear in there.

"Well goodbye Bella." She said, and guided Harry and Ron to the door.

When they left, I turned back to Brett's hiding spot, and smirked. "The way they were looking at me, you would've thought that they were staring at Slytherin's heir!"


End file.
